


Sunday...

by Gaia_ninja



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_ninja/pseuds/Gaia_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei has his only day off from school planned with what he is going to do.  Will Minako ruin his plans.. or simply make them better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday...

Ahh Sunday, it's the best day of the week. No school, that means all free time for the whole day, that means a trip to the store for me. A couple of snacks for the day.. the latest volume of a manga that I am reading is out, maybe I'll grab a couple of magazines.. and maybe I'll pick up a treat for myself for some alone time later.

After I picked up my other errands I step into a small shop that has nothing but a sign on the door that says 'Open'. Inside can be loosely described as a mecca of all things porn.. Hey, now don't look at me like that.. you act like a healthy young man like myself isn't supposed to be looking at that sort of thing to get off.. Well I have news for you... We all do.

I always try not to spend to much time in the store.. and I always wanna just get something then get going.. because if the shop owner asks me my age.. I don't wanna slip up and tell him the truth..

A couple of dvds catch my eye almost instantly and I scoop them up without a second thought. Four dvds may seem like over kill but I have very diverse tastes.. and I mean I'm not going to watch them all back to back in one sitting.. beating off until I pass out... nah.. plus, that wouldn't be a good excuse if we went to Tartarus tonight.

the cashier slides my purchases into a black bag and I head out.

As I'm walking home I brainstorm to figure out which one I am going to watch first. There is the maid cosplay one; the girl on girl one; the hentai about the maids.. or the hentai about the dude who goes to a school with all chicks... decisions, decisions..

I open the front door to my dorm and of course everyone is home.. just enjoying their day off from school, just like I am. Akihiko-senpai is eating something.. that doesn't really look like food. Ken is playing with Koromaru.. and.. the girls seem to be watching something on television.. it looks boring.. Mitsuru-senpai seems to only be paying half attention since she is reading a book..

I greet everyone and I'm met back with their responses. It's warm in the dorm.. so the four of them are looking hot. Well.. hotter then usual.. Damn, I gotta get up stairs right now and pop one of these videos in.

Before I retreat upstairs I see Minako eying the black bag I have in my hand... Shit... She knows what's in this bag.. I know she knows.... and she will probably bother me about it later.

I should explain.. Yes, Minako knows I've got a couple of dirty vids. Stupid me, left one out once.. it was sitting on top of my tv.. she was in my room asking to borrow a game... and she saw it... I thought she was going to get upset... but instead... she asked to borrow that as well.

It's fine, we're friends and I mean.. I swap with some of my buddies sometimes.. but never a girl.. and the thought of a chick getting in to the same vids you just got off to... I tired not to think about it like that.. really I did. In general I TRY not to think of the girls I know in that way.. but it does happen.. Unfortunately when you are beating off... your mind does wonder... despite how much you stare at the girls on the screen... you see.. other people.

The very reasons why you bought the porn for in the first place.. so you WON'T beat off to the thought of the girls living a floor above you.

Like.. putting Yukari's big mouth to good use... or getting come all over Senpai's breast, and making shy little Fuuka scream..

Or.. fucking your leader's brains out... Gahh.. see there it goes again.. I really try not to think about Minako in that way... but it seems like every time I turn around.. there is something happening that has me fantasizing about her in great detail. Like.. shit... There were some hot pictures of her floating around campus... then just a few weeks ago we had a full moon mission from hell..

I think I am going to watch the maid hentai first... When the disk slides into the tray there is a knock at my door. Quickly, I throw a pillow over the dvds sitting on the bed.

“C..come in” Great.. sound like you are guilty of something..

Minako steps in and closes the door behind her.... just great.. out off all the people who live in this dorm..

We stand there just looking at each other for an weird moment.. I know what she wants.. I should just let her pick which one she wants to take and be done with it.. things are never that simple though.. I can't just say 'look what I got today' no matter how agreeable she is... she's still a girl... and there are some things ya just don't do.

She stands there for another moment picking her nails and looking around, I wish she would just come out and ask for one already...

“So.. Junpei-kun, did you go to that store again?”

She smiles at me with that cute smile... A type a smile that shouldn't belong to the same girl asking for porn. I move the pillow on my bed reveling the newest pieces of my stash. She looks at the covers.. actually reads the liner notes on the backs hmm'ing and giggling... this girl...

She has the case for the maid hentai in her hand.. Ah geez, Minako-chan.. don't pick that one.. I don't want to have to say that I was about to watch that one...

“This one is empty” she says with disappointment. She looks up and me and all I can do is stammer.. real smooth.. “Oh..” She giggles with a knowing look. “Were you watching it?”

Why did she ask... Why. Did. She. Ask?

“I just put it in the player..” I sigh defeated.. this has got to be most embarrassing conversation I've ever had.. even more embarrassing then my mom asking me 'did you wet the bed again?'

She starts picking at her nails again.. That's a habit she has for when she is thinking.. she does it when she is choosing members for Tartarus and she does it when we are in class.. Is she thinking about asking to borrow it when I'm done?

“Can I watch it with you?”

What the hell?

“Wwwait, waitaminute, just take one of the other ones..”

“But Junpei...” pick, pick pick, pick.. “It would be better if I just watched it up here with you..”

Okay.. I know this is normally a situation most guys would be all gung-ho for .. but what the hell.. I'm already turned on.. and I certainly can't beat off while she's sitting in here watching the video...

“Why?”

“Because Yukari never knocks.... she almost caught me watching the last one you gave me..”  
And.. that is what is embarrassing to her? Not.. asking to watch one with a dude?

“Pleeeease!” I am going to regret this later aren't I?

“Fine, fine, just quit it with the puppy-eyes you are making me feel bad..”

There is just too may factors in which this could get really weird really fast but if she's not making a big deal out of it.. I guess I shouldn't either... I hit play and plop down on the bed and she sits right next to me. W..well I should have already expected that she wouldn't sit on the floor.

Okay Junpei, focus on the video... wait... wait DON'T focus to hard on the video.. having a boner right now will not help. I cut my eyes over to Minako.. she's just sitting there watching it.. watching it normally like it was the news or something..

It's kinda difficult to watch this sort of thing... but not really pay to much attention to it.. I tried looking at the display on the dvd player.. then I tried counting the seconds on the wall clock. She moves a little and now I'm looking at her legs. Skirt.. toned legs.. knee high socks.. no! NO! Abort abort!

My eyes are now back on the screen. The maid was under her master's desk.. giving him head while he was speaking to his mother.. wow.. that is so hot.. oh no, oh no.. I'm getting hard! Ugh.. think unsexy thoughts!... Okay.. math homework... um uh.. why can't I think of anything else?!

Even though I fought it as hard as I can.. I .. well.. am hard. I hope she doesn't look over here.. maybe I can grab the pillow and lay it on my lap... shit... that will be too obvious.. what should I do.. should I just go to the bathroom and take care of myself there? ...I would have to climb over her to get off of the bed... how did I let this happen to myself.

Maybe I'll just grab the pillow anyways.. that's got to be less embarrassing then her just seeing my cock trying to burst out of my jeans...... ah.. why did she pick this moment to look over at me?

Okay.. j..just calm down.. she hasn't said anything.. yet... maybe.. this will make her leave.

The master's mother has left his office and he is now boning the maid on his desk...

A few seconds have past.. she hasn't made any motions to leave.. but, she starts to click her nails again..

“This is a pretty steamy scene, huh?” She asks with a smile. ...correction. THIS is the most embarrassing conversation ever..

“Y..yea..” I pull the pillow over my lap. Well.. it looks like Minako isn't going anywhere... I could cry..

Normally, I feel like these dvds are pretty short.. but right now this seems to be the longest movie in existence. I try not to keep shifting.. but it's hard not to when your pants are all tight and cutting off circulation. She's clicking her nails again.. this time it seems out of the blue... what is she thinking about?

“Junpei-kun?” I look at her, I hope I am not sweating to much.

“Yea..”

“Are you okay, you look uncomfortable” She doesn't know the half of it. I shake my head at her anyways.. “You look like you are in pain..” she says as an after thought. I'm not in pain.. I'm dying here.

Maybe... just maybe I can get my hand under this pillow and unbutton my jeans.. oh god... that helped with the pressure. Maybe now I can stop squirming and getting her attention... but.. I think I have it anyways... the clicking has started up again.

“Junpei-kun?”

“Yea?”

“Can I see it?”

At first.. I don't know if it was because all the blood was away from my brain.. but I didn't know what she meant at first.. then I saw her eyes look down at my pillow... then back up to me. What now brain?! What now? What do I possibly do in this situation?

“A-are you serious?” I ask, and she nods her head without any sort of hesitation.. just sheer confidence... is this why she's the leader and I'm not? She's still looking at me expectantly like she didn't just ask to see my junk.

“No!”

“Come on Junpei-kun, I won't tell anyone.” There is something wrong with this... shouldn't I be the doing this shit? I'm the guy..

“..W-why do you want to see it?”

She sort of shrugs and says “Curious, I guess.”

And I'm curious to what girls taste like, but that doesn't mean I am going to...to just ask randomly... She's still just smiling... she isn't giving this up.. I should just let her see it and move on with my life... that which includes masturbating rigorously when she's gone... I move the pillow out the way and unzip my pants relieving a little more pressure. Well I could just pull my pants don't a little in the front... but... I mean I don't want to just whip it out.. fuck it... she asked for it.. I stand up on my knees on the bed and I pull my jeans and boxers down just a bit. She's watching me intensely and I'm... getting very nervous.. and finally starting to flag.. of course I do now.. It's out for just a out for a second before I want to just put it back in my pants and never speak of this again. I'm watching her face.. and when she doesn't laugh.. I feel just a little bit better.. in fact if I didn't know better I would say that her eyebrows raised in interest.

I'm starting to fumble with putting myself back into my pants even though she is still looking contently at it. I pause when I see her lifting up her shirt.

“W-what are you doing?”

“It's only fair if I show you something too, right?” She didn't wait for my answer she had already pulled her shirt over her head. P-polka dotted bra.. Insta-hard...

I would have just been happy with seeing her bra.. but she didn't stop there.. she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra. Before she pulled it off.. she stopped for a moment.

“They're kinda small, don't laugh okay.” And.. there goes the bra... she let it drop into her lap.

“They're fine..” god... there are naked boobs right. there.

“I wish they were a little bigger..” She kinda presses them together... I-I don't think I can get any harder. I'm trying not to stare.. but she said I could look right.. so it shouldn't be to much of a problem.. oh man.. oh man..

“Junpei-kun..” She starts clicking her nails and looking back into my face. “Can I … touch it?”

yesyesyesyesyesyes “Uhh...” Say yes you fucking moron “..S-sure..”

When her fingertips brush over the tip I accidentally moan a little... she smiles.. Why is this happening to me... Oh don't get me wrong.. I'm glad.. but I figured she would be the kinda girl who'd like types like Akihiko-senpai... but here she is, touching my dick. I had to bite my tongue when she started to stroke it. Without thinking I lean forward a little to touch her legs. She even lets me when go up her skirt a little.

“I must be dreamin'... someone pinch me.... OW! … that was a figure of speech!” She just giggles but her hand never stops stroking.

My hand is already up her skirt.. maybe she won't mind if I.... she gasped softly when I felt in between her legs.. it's damp.. I slip a interested finger into her underwear.. touch her where the wetness is coming from. She giggles little bit again … well, she ain't stopping me.. the hentai plays on in the background ignored.. I look up at the tv for a sec and see that the master is thrusting two fingers into another one of his maids... Hmm... Maybe... just maybe she'll like that.

I play with her opening just a a bit before slowly sliding a finger in. She moans softly... yea she's totally into this... I add another digit completely going with what I have seen in the videos, going in and out of her slowly at first pressing my thumb against her clit. There are wet noises every time I push in. She sounds really breathy now.

 

“Ah... Junpei..” She moans. “I...I can't concentrate on doing it, when you are doing that..”

“It's okay.” I say pushing her backwards onto my bed. I was already knuckles deep in her and focused on making her come. I can take care of myself later. Right now... right now.. this is so hot..

She's wriggling and writhing on my bed and breathing hard. She either likes it.. or she's in pain.. only one way to check. I go harder.. faster, the wet noises get louder and so do her moans. I hope no one is on this floor right now. After a few minutes she grabs the pillow under her head and smushes it into her own face, whimpering as her whole body tenses then spasms. I slow to a stop then I reach for the well placed box of tissues sitting beside my bed with my free hand. While her face is still under the pillow I taste her on my fingers.. It's not terrible.. it's just.. different.

I wipe my hands off and take a deep breath.. that whole display was so hot I might have come too if I wasn't so in the zone.

After another minute she relaxes and pulls the pillow away from her face. She's panting when she sits up. She smiles at me, I grin at her.. this is certainly not what I expected to happen when I got up this morning.. but I'm not complaining.. nor do I complain when she grabs my dick again.

“Hey.. oh god... you don't have to do that.”

She doesn't stop jerking me when she looks up and smiles “It's fine, I want to.. and besides it's only fair right?” There's that line again.. oh man Minako.. you've been more then fair to me today. Even though she's doing what I have done to myself dozens of times before in my life time.. there is just something about this... something way she … oh my god it's so hard to think.

She did the unthinkable next.. bent down and licked my tip... oh man.. I could blow right now.. now she's sucking the tip while she's jacking me off.. I can barely keep standing on my knees like this ..and..and I won't be able to hold it much longer...

“Ah.. ah Minako... I'm.. I..” Shit.. I can't even say I'm going to come.

She pops her lips off of it right as I start to come... and as my door swings open.

“Junpei have you seen Min....” Yukari has just opened the door to my room... and I'm groaning and cumming all over Minako's face.. Yukari.. doesn't say anything.. she just simply closes my door and I assume she walked away... I look at the closed door.... I'm not looking forward to explaining myself, because I know she will probably be pissed... will she tell our senpai... Speaking of pissed.... When I turned back to look at Minako... well...

I wouldn't be surprised if that is the most I've come.. ever... and there it was all over her face and chest.. I reach over and grab another tissue... Shit... I'm going to need a lot more then one.

“Oh Shit! I'm.. so sorry!!” At least I didn't get her in the eyes.. “Mina-tan I didn't mean to do it in your face like that..”

I finish wiping her face and she starts laughing.

“There was a lot of it huh?”

“Y..you are so weird, ya know that?” I tuck myself back into my pants. “Yukari is probably having a stroke right now because of what she saw..”

“Maybe she'll learn to knock..” She says matter of factually.

I love Sundays.


End file.
